Freshmen Fright Night
by little nightingale2
Summary: Every ten years at Norrisville High, seven freshmen are plucked off the streets to participate in the Freshmen's Fright Night. The only ones who know about what goes on in these games are the seniors who host it, and the freshmen in them, and no freshmen wishes to find out. When Randy is sucked into the games, will he be the champion? Or the Fright Night's latest victim?
1. Happy Halloween?

_**Hello people of Fanfiction, tis I. LITTLE NIGHTINGALE 2! (Randy Cunningham pun in the first episode?) Anyways, hi guys! Um just wanted to say, if you don't mind. Some of you might be here because in my other story, (Hidden Ninja) I said I would be writing a RC:9GN Halloween fanfic. So, hi to all you guys! But if your a guest or something and you just saw a Halloween fanfic for RC:9GN, I would really appreciate it if you would read my other story too! Or don't I mean, it's your life. OH! And you should totally look up this YouTube Video, "Fandoms- Everything at Once" ITS SO AMAZING! It's so good, whoever drew the pictures is an ARTIST! Really, just look it up! Okay then, ON TO THE STORY!**_

...

...

...

...

Randy walked through the cold autumn air as he walked to Norrisville High school. He glanced up at the dark blue sky, you could still see the moon, as he pulled on the collar of his shirt. He should be happy, it was Halloween! He could go trick-or-treating with his bro Howard, TP Slimovitz's car, be breave in front of some girls, school even insisted that they wear their costumes. But he wasn't. No one in his grade was. Why? Because today was the day of the Freshmen's Fright Night.

()()()()

Randy woke up that morning with grief. _Dammit, its cold. _He thought as he reluctantly got out of the safety of his warm covers, and hopped off his bed. Randy landed gracefully on the floor as he walked to his closet and pulled out his costume. He smirked as he held it up. _Heh, Sweeney Todd, demon barber from fleet street. _

Randy put on the costume, sliding the fabric over his head as he walked to the mirror. He looked at his reflection, and pulled out a can of black hair paint as he sprayed his tyrian purple hair to a raven black. When he was done he added the finishing touch, a streak of white hair.

()()()()

Randy sat in his first period class in silence. Howard looked absolutely green. _Well, I guess that's literal... _His bro was dressed as Frankenstein- Frankenstein's _monster. _But Randy was almost positive he really was. He still couldn't believe it though. Howard's own _sister_ would be filming the whole thing for the seniors. _I can't believe it. What if he were to be chosen to go in?! _Randy thought in outrage. _She's filming it for the Senior's own amusement!... Why does this seem familiar?_

No one said a word. Why would they? Everyone was practically a freshmen, and if you were. Well, you had every right to want to stay quiet. He drowned out the voice of Mrs. Driscoll drag on about the _interesting _world of molecules. Randy propped his head on his hand as he stared blankly at his teacher, thinking of what might wait before him.

_Why. Why? Why did the freaking Seniors have to do this? Every ten years, on Halloween night, they sack some poor Freshmen and force them into the woods, scaring them to tears, just to see if any of them are really capable of handling this school. _Randy thought bitterly. How could they do that? The seniors. Why did they just _do_ this! They found this terror amusing? Randy swallowed his guilt as he was hit with a thought. _But if I were the Seniors... would I do this? _

The bell rang and everyone was sent to their next period.

()()()()

Down beneath the school of Norrisvile High, an evil 800 year old sorcerer sat on his bench, almost giddy with excitement.

"Oh I do love Halloween..." he said in a cold, hallow voice. " so much fear, suspense!" He said as he stood up. "But, this year. Every ten years, those wonderful, _wonderful_, Seniors crank up the volume. They throw the new class into the woods, scaring them out of their wits! All day, all the suspense, the fear, the anxiety, all building up to this one moment! Ugh, its Christmas!" the evil being said.

He was corrected by the rat that was always with him, but shooed it away. "Yes, I know its really Halloween, shut up." he spit at the rat. "Soon... all the emotion will spill out. And all the chaos will be mine to possess!" he exclaimed in triumph. "Good luck with that, Ninja..."

()()()()

"VICEROY!" McFist yelled for his head scientist. "Yes Sir?" said man came in, his purple lab coat flowing behind him. "Do you know what day it is?" McFist asked. "Is it Halloween?" Viceroy said sarcastically. "ITS HALLOWEEN!" The man exclaimed as he smashed his fist on the table. "And I hope you know what that means?"

"That we can get candy! Watch stupid Halloween and scary movies-"

"NO!" McFist yelled in Viceroy's face, causing the man to wipe the spit off his glasses. "It means monsters! Monsters everywhere! Scary monsters too..." McFist trailed off, leaving the rest up to his scientist. "So, you want me to make some terrifying monsters to destroy the Ninja?" Viceroy asked his boss. "YES!" McFist said as he grabbed Viceroy by the shoulders and shook him. "GAAAAH!" Viceroy wailed before he was thrown aside, his boss got up from his desk and walked around, beaming in triumph.

"And those monsters, make sure they're terrifying..." McFist said. Viceroy got up and wiped the dust off of his lab coat. "Hannibal, why so all of the sudden?" Viceroy asked his boss with curiosity. "Because Viceroy," McFist said, turning around. "Every ten years or so, is the Freshmen's Fright Night! The Seniors of the school force some new babies to go into the woods and face absolute terror!" McFist said. Viceroy started perking up. "Oh yes! I remember that!" Viceroy said with a smirk.

"Yes, I think that this year, McFist industries should help out with the fright...with some _absolutely _terrifyingly, _dangerous, _beasts... don't you think?" McFist said proudly, leaving Viceroy speechless. "Ah... S-sir!" Viceroy exclaimed, "You actually came up with a plan!" Viceroy said in shock. "A good on to!" Viceroy said with even more surprise to it._ Shouldn't this be the other way around?_ "Huh, you're right." McFist said as in much shock as Viceroy. "GREAT! BUILD SOME ROBOTS!"

()()()()

Lunch. Everyone seemed a lot better at lunch. None of the Seniors had said anything all day, they never even glanced at the Freshmen! _Huh, maybe it's next year!_ Randy said as he perked up at the thought. And now that everyone was actually relaxed enough to stop staring at the floor, everyone was raving about on another's costumes. Compliments could be heard all around the room like a chorus.

"Randy saw Julian and his friends walk past. "Hey Julian!" Randy said as he walked towards the kids. "Sup." Howard followed. "Oh, hello Randy, Howard." Julian said with a giggle. "Hey, nice mad hatter costume!" Randy said as he glanced at Julian's outfit. It really suited him, he was already pretty pale, and he _always _wore a top hat. He was surprised he didn't see it coming.

"Well bravo on the Sweeney Todd!" Julian said with a raise of his eyebrow. "Yep, I agree..." Randy trailed off as he and Julian smirked at each other. "JONNY DEPP AND TIM BURTON!" They exclaimed in sync, giving one another a fist bump. Howard laughed at the two as he rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Julian I would expect. But _you_ Cunningham, wow. You're such a dork!" Howard teased. Randy just brushed it off. "Whatever man." Randy said. "Really, what's that guy even from?" Howard asked dumbly. Gaining a terribly dramatic gasp from both his bro and Julian.

"Sweeney Todd, was a musical by Christopher Bond and Stephen Sondheim-"

"Woah hold up, hold up, _hold up,_ Cunningham. A _musical?_ Really?" Howard asked? "Nerd!" He coughed. "It got turned in to a movie by Tim Burton!" Randy snapped then continued geeking on about the story. "About a barber who turned crazy after having his life ripped away from him, and takes revenge by killing a ton of people as he ultimately tries to kill the man who stole his family. And he get's help, by Mrs. Lovett, who turns the bodies, into world famous _meat pies!" _Randy said with a deep breath. "Woah... that is sick... I will _never _meat pies ever." Howard asked as he blanked off into space.

"Dude, we both know that's a lie." Randy said nonchalantly. "Yeah, we do!" Howard replied with a laugh. "Well, the film is actually amazing. And the music is just _brilliant!" _Theresa said as she walked up to the group and stopped next to Julian. "You watch it?" Randy asked the girl. "Yeah, Julian here watches it all the time!" she said, giving her brother a small punch on the arm. **(They are so brother and sister!)**

"Guilty as charged." the boy said with a little bow. Randy turned back to Theresa. "So," he said looking her up and down, she was wearing a wig with to green twin tails that almost touched the floor, a steel gray sleeveless top with a tie, a skirt that matched her top, and some really high knew socks. She wore leg and arm warmers that sort of looked like speakers. "Hatsune Miku?" Randy asked. Theresa's eyes lit up.

"You know her?!" She asked in disbelief. Randy shrugged. "Yeah, its pretty cool. I mean, they're freaking holograms that sing! Plus my cousin is really into them." _**(Cameo for my sister!)** _Theresa was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh my gosh, that is _so _cool!" she exclaimed, then turned and punched her brother again on the arm. "I told you somebody would notice!"

Randy smirked at the two, they were so close. "Hey guys!" Randy turned around to see Jugo walking towards them as the Joker with accordion Dave as a mime, following behind him. "HA! Howard, you owe me twenty bucks!" Randy called out as he pointed at the boy. "Shit," Randy heard Howard mutter under his breath. "Alright, fine Cunningham." Howard said as he dug a twenty out of his wallet. "Uh, what?" Jugo asked the boys in confusion. "Oh, uh. Hope I'm not being offensive, but it was pretty obvious you were gonna go as the Joker, it just suits you." Randy blushed as he put a hand behind his head. "Oh, none taken!" Jugo said with a laugh. "I _totally_ get it?" Jugo slid it off.

They all continued to talk for a bit, eventually sitting a Shangralunch with everyone enjoying their lunch and talking about nonsense. (Which Howard wasn't _too_ fond of.) Julian circled his head, scanning the cafeteria. "So, have you seen the Ninja?" he asked. Randy nearly chocked on his apple. "Oh my gosh Randy are you okay?" Theresa asked as she put a hand on boy's back. "*cough cough* *cough cough* Yeah- *cough* Hmm, I'm fine." He said as he raised his head to look at the girl. Julian continued on, "Yeah, I mean. I don't think I've seen anyone as the Ninja, you would expect there to be a lot of people going as him." Julian said as he propped his elbows on the table.

"Well, a lot of monsters come through here, I don't think anyone would want to be dressed as the Ninja is something like that were to happen." Jugo said as he brushed some green hair out of his face. "Hmph, I guess that makes sense." Theresa shrugged. _Dammit don't scare me like that! _Randy thought to himself. "Yeah, and who in their right mind would want to go as the Ninja for Halloween?" Howard said as he raised his eyebrows tauntingly at Randy. Randy threw back a cold stare that silenced the whole table.

"So..." Julian tried. "Anyone excited for tonight?..." Julian said creepily. "Ow!" Julian yelped as Theresa slammed down on his foot.

"Julian!"

"What?"

"Stop, no. Just stop." Theresa said. Randy could feel all of his hair stand on end as his back straightened, and a cold chill passed through his body. "Julian, lets just not talk about it okay, besides. None of the seniors have done anything. Maybe we just counted wrong, it's probably just next year." Theresa said as she persuaded calm into her words. "Besides, the odds of any of us being chosen, even _if_ we were going to be the ones to have the Fright Night this year."

Randy spoke up, "Yeah! Besides, we go to Norrisville, we have monsters here everyday! Halloween, this is _our_ holiday. Ain't no _fake_ monster gonna scare us!" Randy said with a laugh. "Yeah," Jugo began. "we go through worse stuff than anything they would throw at us!" he said with the wave of a hand. "Yeah, NORRISVILLE!" Randy said motioning for everyone to put their hand in, "NORRISVILLE!"

()()()()

The rest of the day went pretty well. Until last period, when all the Freshmen were in the halls laughing with one another, waiting for school to be dismissed. Randy was laughing with Howard about whatever. A hush fell over the hall as Randy felt a chill go down his back. He hushed as well and turned to be confronted with,

_Seniors._

You could feel the tension in the air as every kid held their breath, eyes glued to the seniors. After eternity they started walking down the hall, freshmen shrinking towards the wall, as if trying to disappear. They stared at the younger group with eyes of ice, whispering, muttering to one another as they scanned every child. Randy felt his heart jump into his throat as a group of seniors locked eyes on him and whisper to one another. After what felt like eternity they turned their backs as if he were nothing, and continued down the hall.

The seniors all turned the corner at the end of the hall, leaving the freshmen to just stare at the now quiet hall, the lights giving the place a ghostly touch. Randy finally let himself to take a breath of air as he tried blink the scene away from his mind. Everyone just stared at each other and to the end of the hall again and again in silence. Clunk... clunk... clunk...Ever Freshmen held their breath as they a widened their eyes as they peered at the end of the hallway, waiting.

Clunk... clunk... clunk... the shoes were just around the corner of the hall. The shoes echoed through the hall, the only noise heard. A hooded figure walked around the corner slowly, no one knew who it was though, because they were wearing "the" costume._*_

_No. _The kid walked to the middle of the hallway, hood covering their face, scythe in hand. _The Grimm Reaper of Fright Night... _all you could here was the clunk of their shoes. They stopped all the sudden and just stood there, letting the tension grow thick. Finally their voice glided through the hall.

_"At midnight, seven children will go into the wood,  
__tonight we'll rob them of their childhood.  
Only one will be this year's fright night champion.  
Be hunter, or prey,  
just be brave.  
__Happy Halloween..."_

The hooded senior finished their speech and turned to make their way down the hall, all eyes glued on them. They rounded the corner, and you could here their shoes fade into the distance. No one said a word, suddenly the silence was broken from a ring, a ting coming from everyone's phones. Everyone picked their phones and checked their messages. Rand picked his up with shacking hands and checked messages. _"S"__. _Randy peered at his messages and paled at what he saw.

_"Happy Fright Night!" _

* * *

Randy was out trick-or-treating. He wasn't enjoying himself very well though, not with tonight and all. Randy had a pretty descent amount of candy in his pillow case already though. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, skipping several houses. He and Howard decided to go alone tonight, they needed some time alone to think.

...

_"Hey Cunningham?", Howard asked Randy as the made their way down the street to go home. It was the first thing they said in a long time. "You mind if I we go trick-or-treating alone tonight? I think I need some time to think." Howard asked Randy. He raised his head to look at his bro. "Yeah... sure man..." Randy answered. "I need some time alone too..." _

_..._

()()8:00PM()()

Randy continued on walking down and stopped at a house. He climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. A woman in about her twenties answered it, she had brown hair weaved into a braid, and she wore a fake cleaver in her head. "Trick-or-treat." Rand said dully. The lady scanned him up and down, then handed him a handful of candy. Randy looked up at her with a confused look. Her face was grim with sadness, and bit of pity. "Wh-" Randy started but was cut off. "You'll need it." she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Randy looked at her hand, and then her. "Th- thanks." Randy said as he turned away. "Good luck!" he heard her say behind him. Randy turned and waved, before she closed the door.

Randy left with a puzzled look. _What was that about? _Randy thought as he walked down the street, passing by kids running around on sugar highs. _Heh, I remember doing_ that... Randy smiled at the thought._ MAN their gonna have a headache in the morning! _Randy also remembered, cringing at the thought. All of the sudden. his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Tee, hee hee hee!" Randy giggled as he dug his phone out of his pocket, gaining a couple of looks from a couple of seventh graders.

Randy fixed a much more serious face as he cleared his throat and looked at his messages. _"__S"__... _Randy thought. As he opened the message  
_"The first fright has been chosen.  
One will be chosen every half hour,  
better hope you're not next.  
-S"_

Randy's eyes widened in fear as he read the text again. _Every thirty minutes... _Randy felt as if the world was spinning. _Oh... oh god... oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god... _Randy thought as he took a step back. _Focus Cunningham. You need to get it together. _Randy took a deep breath. _Okay, there are a ton of other Freshmen... but how are they getting them?_

()()8:30PM()()

"Thanks?" Randy said as he received another handful of candy. People kept doing that, he wasn't complaining! But, they just kept saying he'll need it with sad faces. He wasn't sure why! As Randy walked down the sidewalk to the next house, his phone rang. (He learned to take it off of vibrate last time.) Randy stiffened and froze. _Oh jees..._ Randy thought as he reached into his pocket and dug out his phone. _Do I even want to answer it? _Randy held the phone to his face with shaky hands.

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat as he read the message.  
_"The second soul has been reaped,  
their fear seeped,  
so we took them.  
Five more frights left,  
better pray you're not one of them.  
-S"_

Randy took a shaky breath as he put his phone away. _Five more... please don't let me be one of them._

()()10:00PM()()

Randy had a much better time as he was trick-or-treating, he felt as if he could actually start enjoying himself. He was kind of bummed though, he was so upset the whole time, he didn't enjoy himself that much. _Oh well, they already have a ton of people chosen, no way I'll be one of them now! _Randy thought. Though, as the night got later, he started getting less candy. _Aw, and I _just _started enjoying myself! _Randy thought sadly as he walked away from another house. He still got it though, hey! It's getting late, people run out of candy, and they start giving out less! Totally fine.

As Randy was about to knock on another door his phone went off. His eyes widened as he slowly pulled his hand away from the wood. He opened his phone and stared at his stared at his messages.

_"The sixth child has been captured,  
it was no deal to trap her.  
Two more left,  
will _you _be one of them?  
-S"_

Randy was snapped back to reality when he heard a kind voice ask him, "Are you okay?" He looked up to see a man with a concerned expression, one hand on the door frame, and one tucked behind him. Randy blinked and stuttered, "Oh what? Yeah, I'm fine." Randy said as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He peered around the man to see why he had his hand behind his back.

"Oh, well who's this little fellow?" Randy asked kindly as he bent down slightly and put his hands on his knees. Behind the man was a little girl in a witch's costume. He suspected she was the man's daughter, she smiled shyly, but kindly.

The man's face turned into a warm smile. "This is Ella," he said introducing Randy to Ella, "Say 'Hi!' Ella!" The little girl by the name of Ella hopped around her father's leg and held out her hand to Randy. "Hi, my name is Ella!" She said as her blond curls bounced up and down with her movement. "Well, very nice to meet you Ella, my name's Randy!" Randy laughed kindly as he shook the girl's hand. "Hi Randy!"

Randy blushed as the little girl continued to jump around. "Ella, why don't you go get the trick-or-treater some candy?" the man asked his daughter. She turned around quickly and looked up at her father. "Okay Daddy!" she said, right before she ran off into her house. Randy laughed a small smile as she disappeared behind a corner. "You have a really sweet daughter sir." Randy said kindly as he straightened up to talk to the man. "Thank you." he returned. His expression then turned grim.

"Son, what grade are you in?" the man asked, worry licking his words. Randy stiffened as the hairs on his neck stood on end. He had to gulp down his worry before answering "N-ninth grade sir, why?" The man's head drooped sadly. "I'm so sorry my boy..." he said as he shook his head in sadness. When he looked back up, his eyes were full of pity. "What time is it?" he said grimly. Randy took small, shaky breaths. "Ten... about ten o'clock sir... about three past." Randy answered fearfully.

"Well then my boy, you should be getting home." he said, he voice flat now.  
"What, what do you-"  
"If your taken, hide your stash. Don't let them take it." the man said warningly.  
"What, what do you mean, I don't understand-" Randy said confused.

"Daddy! Daddy! I got the candy for Mr. Randy!" the girl exclaimed as she came bounding around the corner. Randy and the man still looked at each other with terrified expressions, luckily the girl didn't notice. "Great, great honey." the man said sadly as leaned down and scooped up his daughter in his arms. Randy still stared at them, wide eyed as the man stepped forward to let his daughter lean in and dump half the bowl into Randy's already heavy bag.

Randy's mouth made a small 'o' as he a kept his eyes fixed on the man, as if in a trance. The little girl leaned into his ear and whispered into it. "Good luck Randy..." she said sweetly. Randy's eyes widened as he snapped out of his trance, he choked down his surprise. "Er- how- how did you?" Rand stuttered. The man turned around and walked inside with his daughter, glancing back at Randy with pity in his eyes. His daughter looked over his shoulder smiling and waving goodbye.

()()11:00PM()()

_Oh shit... oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh_ shit... Randy thought as he desperately speed walked his way home. That man and his daughter was the last house Randy went to that night, he had to get the fuck home. _OooHHHhooo... SHIT!_ Randy thought quickening his pace. That last visit freaked him out. _Did they know about tonight? _Randy thought desperately to himself. "GAH!" Randy cried in annoyance. "You just_ had_ to go to the other side of town Cunninghanm!" Randy complained as he threw his hands up in annoyance. He was glad no one was out there, they all went in already. Randy sped down the sidewalk, his pillow case slapping at his side. _Ugh... it's so HEAVY!_ Randy thought pitifully.

_"Detention, deficit, disorder!" _rang through the air. "ACK!" Randy yelped as he stopped and jumped thirty feet into the air, **_(Hyperbole dear readers!)_**spooked by the noise. _Ah, jeez it's just my ring tone..._ Randy thought humiliated, as he got his phone out of his pocket.

_New Message: 1_

Randy stared at the phone, his eyes the size of quarters. Reluctantly, he opened it.

_"The last victim has been chosen,  
you have survived this years' Fright Night.  
Well done, it was nice playing with you.__  
Enjoy your night.  
-S"_

Randy stared at the phone in disbelief. "Heh.. heh heh!" he cried out in happiness. _I made it... I survived Fright Night... _Randy thought triumphantly to himself. Randy smiled one last time before he put his hands back in his pockets as he made his way down the street. _Well, this was a fun Halloween... even if I _did_ worry my butt of the whole time! _Randy thought humorously to himself. Randy walked down the sidewalk. His happiness growing gradually growing to fear. Now that his adrenaline and _need _to get home was gone, he realized he was out here. On Halloween night.

Alone.

Randy looked around fearfully. "Hoh... boy..." he stammered. The night was dark, the only light coming from the moon above, and some dimly lit street lamps. The night was quiet, save for the buzz of the street lamps overhead, and the rustling of leaves, blowing in the wind. Randy hugged his arms as he walked down the street fearfully. _Okay, focus. You're just a couple blocks away from home. You _know _this place! _Randy persuaded himself. Then he heard a rustle behind him. Instinctively, he turned around. "Wh- who's there!" Randy called out into the darkness.

Randy waited for an answer before walking on, trying to persuade himself it was nothing. _Don't worry Cunningham it was nothing, probably just a squirrel or something. You're right next to the freaking park! _Randy thought to himself. He continued walking, turning around every now and then until, finally. He stopped. Something felt... odd.

Randy narrowed his eyes as he tried to detect anything. _Something's not right..._ he thought suspiciously. _What is it? _he thought. Randy's eyes widened as he realized it. Someone was watching him. Randy carefully tucked his pillow case into the inside of his jacket, right next to the Nomicon. _Don't eat it Nomie! _Randy kidded himself as he clenched his fists at his sides. _Oh, ho, ho, ho... You don't know who you're messing with. _Randy thought as he smirked to himself.

Randy shot his head to the side as something caught his eye. "What was-" Randy was cut off by a burlap sack being thrown over his head, and a set of arms started wrapping rope around his wrists. "What the juice!" Randy called out. Randy tried to fight back, but he couldn't shake their grip. "Ha ha ha! Stop crying loser!" Randy's eyes widened under the sack. _You really shouldn't have said that..._ he thought angrily. "Ugh!" Randy grunted as he stepped back and brought his head up to whamm it into his captor's chin. Randy surged forward when the shoob let go of his arms. The world sounded a bit muffled, but he was pretty sure he could hear his captor cussing about a bloody nose.

"Get him!" he heard an older, but young, voice call out._ Great, there's more of them?! _Randy ran forward, just trying to get away, though it was pretty hard to do so with a bag on your head and your arms tied behind you. Before Randy could even get very far, he heard the loud tapping of shoes, followed by a quick gust of wind. Reflexes kicked in as Randy dropped down and did a sweep kick, causing the bigger kid to fall to the ground.

Randy smiled under the sack as he bounced on his toes. _Ha! _"Gah!" Randy exclaimed as he was tackled from the side, arms locking around him and keeping his arms glued to his sides. He squirmed to get free, but to no avail. "Ha ha, suck it freshmen." the words in Randy's ear made his blood chill. _S__eniors..._ Desperate to get out, Randy brought his foot up a hard as he could, and brought it down on the jerk's foot.

"AAH!" he cried out. "Get e'm boys!" one of them called out in a ruff tone. _Just my luck, I bet I got the jocks... _Randy turned around as he felt a gust of wind blow past his ear. He side stepped to the left, causing one guy to crash into another. Randy turned around to the sound of another one coming at him. He could tell cause this one was stupid enough to come in yelling. "AAAAAHH!"

The sound was coming towards him and Randy stepped back then brought his foot up high, somewhere near his face. From the sound of a tall body hitting the floor, Rand figured he kicked the guy in the jaw. Randy turned around, but before he had time to do anything else, he was met with a blow to the gut.

"Ah-ho!" Randy cried as he doubled over. "Ha, not so tuff now huh?" a ruff and hoarse voice sneered. By the sound of his voice, Randy guessed it must've belonged to someone he had socked in the face, and had to keep himself from smiling. He had persistence, probably the leader.

He then remembered the position he was in. _Dammit why are they- _Randy was cut out of his thought. _It's 11:00, the last freshmen..._ Randy didn't get to finish his thought. "Gah!" Randy gasped as four sets of arms lifted him up, each one grabbing one of his limbs. "PUT ME DOWN!" Randy cried. "PUT ME DOWN!" Randy yelled as he struggled against the arms.

"Oh, wish we could buddy." One spoke in his ear, "but you see, we're already kind of late. So, we think you'll be coming with us." he finished coldly. Randy's breath hitched as he thought of where he would be going. "No! You can't-"

"Oh stop your whining!" one of them spat, as they reached into Randy's pocket and pulled out his phone. Randy thrashed against the arms as they carried him off. He kicked as he tried to break free of the teen's iron grips as he heard the engine of a van rumble to life. Randy's heart raced a hundred miles per hour, as they opened the van doors.

"Please, you don't want to do this." Randy said as they all started swinging him. "Yeah but that's the thing." the leader said as they leaned in closer. "we sooo want to!" he said bitterly as Randy was flung into the back of the van. He turned around before they could slam the car doors and heard,

"Happy Fright Night Freshmen!"

...

...

...

...

**_Okay, so that was a terrible way to end off. Okay, Jeez. Okay, I am SOOO not gonna be able to finish this before Halloween, but I am STILL gonna freaking finish this. Okay okay, I know this took me a while to write, but, this chapter is like, 5,572 words! I think I did good... anyways, as I was writing this I was like. "Oh crap, this is a Halloween version of the hunger games... sorta... I mean, the seniors are the people from the Capital, the freshen are the tributes, stuff like that. Oh, and how did you feel about the Grim Reaper? I was trying to signify that, the Reaper reaps souls right? Well, they just totally ruined everyone's day. Bringing the bad news to all the freshmen, like they were gonna die! And I have to thank my sister, Nerdgirl3 for saying I should have Randy be Sweeney Todd. Anyways, it's getting late I should post this, no really. It's a school night, I'm under the covers in my bed finishing this for you guys... your welcome. Okay well, please review, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BYE! PUT YOUR FAVORITE CANDY IN THE REVIEWS! :)_**


	2. Enjoy your Fright Night

**_Okay, so! Its after Halloween, but. I will still FREAKKING FINISH THIS! I found this one fanfc that was super good and it was for Christmas (will I do one of those?...) and as soon as the holidays were over they bailed on it and I was like, "NOOOOOO!" So, I am GOING to finish this. Now, as my excuse for why this is taking so long, one: All of the sudden on a 4 day weekend, my parents decide to go to New York City. Two: I'm lazy and I don't like feeling like I'm under pressure or rushing. Three: I jammed my finger so typing kind of hurts and it goes kind of slow. Anyways, I'll just do this. Gosh I need to write this, its freaking NOVEMBER. _**

...

...

...

...

...

Howard walked home from that Halloween Night, with a smile on his face. He got so. much. candy! Every house he went to, CANDY! It was the most he ever got! _Ha ha, wait until you see how much candy _I _got Cunningham! _The boy thought proudly to himself. _Speaking of which... _he thought as he turned the corner to his bro's house. _Huh... better make sure Randy got home safely. *_sigh_* the big baby. _Howard thought to himself as he walked up the porch to the Cunningham residence and rung the bell. There was a couple of shuffling feet before Mrs. Cunningham opened the door.

"Oh hello Howard." Mrs. Cunningham greeted the boy as she tucked a lock of her tyrian hair behind her ear.. "I thought you were a trick-or-treater!" she said before she commenced to look around Howard with a puzzled look. "Where's Randy?" she asked. Howard sighed. "Man, I thought he came home. I guess he's still outside." Howard said, he put his hands around his arms as a gust of wind blew by. Mrs. Cunningham noticed this and asked the boy if he would like to come in.

"Sure, thanks!" Howard said as he stepped inside the warm house. "Do you want some hot coco?" the woman asked, already heading to the kitchen because she knew the answer. "Sure." Howard said as he took a seat. "Mr. Cunningham still at work?" he asked the woman. "Yeah," she said as she headed towards the sink, "I'll make some for Randy too, he should be getting home soon, its pretty late!" Mrs. Cunningham said as she looked out the window, preparing two cups of hot chocolate.

...

Twenty minutes. It had been twenty minutes, and Randy still hadn't come home. Howard already finished his cup of hot chocolate, when asked if he wanted Randy's he was too worried to say yes. _Jeez Cunningham. What's taking you so long! You were supposed to be here almost half an hour ago! _Howard thought angrily, he wasn't really mad. Just too worried for his friend. Howard continued to wonder what was taking his friend so long. _Hmph! He probably got scared and is running around like a toddler right now! _Howard laughed at the thought. _He's sooo glad he didn't get picked for the-_ Howard didn't even finish his thought.

_Did he... no. No, he couldn't have. Cunningham?! Please! He... he wouldn't let that happen!_ Howard painfully tried reassuring himself. _He's too good to let that happen... _Howard's thought trailed off. Silence.

The room stayed silent for a while until it was interrupted by the sound of Howard's phone. _"Detention, deficit, disorder!"_ Howard heard his ringtone go. It was the main song Randy and his band played, which meant-

_CUNNINGHAM!_ Howard's eyes lit up as he scrambled in his candy bag for his phone. _Oh my gosh Cunningham! Oh my gosh!_ Howard thought delightedly. _Oh my GOSH you're okay!_ Howard thought as he grasped his phone and opened it up. His bro sent him a message. That meant he was alright...

Howard opened the message and read it with eyes full of relief, but as he read further in, his expression turned grim.

_"If you're reading this, then that means your friend, or son or daughter,  
__was picked to enter in this year's wonderful  
Freshmen Fright Night Games!  
Don't worry they'll probably be alright!  
Depends on your definition of alright though.  
Happy Halloween! Y__ou didn't get picked!  
...But they did.  
-S"_

Howard's hands shook violently as his eyes scanned the message over and over again. _No... no!... No, no, NO! _Howard thought as he dropped his phone, causing Mrs. Cunningham to walk over to the boy and put her hands on his shoulders. "Howard sweetie are you okay?" Mrs. Cunningham asked the boy worriedly. Howard didn't notice her. _No... no this can't be happening... this. This isn't- he can't! _Howard was knocked out of his thoughts only when he heard Mrs. Cunningham's phone ring.

"Oh, I should probably get that-" the woman began as she was about to turn towards her phone, lying on the table. "Ha!" she said exclaimed to herself. "It's from Randy!" she said. Howard's eyes widened in shock. "Don't!" Howard snapped. Mrs. Cunningham turned around. "What?" she asked the boy. Howard's eyes never met her gaze. "You... you don't want to..." he said. Mrs. Cunningham lifted her phone. "But it's from Randy!" she said, as if he were a silly little boy.

"No. No it's not." Howard said, his back towards the woman. "Its... its better you hear it from me..." Howard said, his voice starting to crack as his vision blurred. "Randy... he's not coming home tonight... he... he's been picked..." Howard finally turned around, showing Mrs. Cunningham his tears. It didn't matter now, he didn't even bother trying to stop his voice from cracking. "He has to go to the Fright Night."

* * *

"Ugh!" Randy cried out as he slammed into a wall on his left. He had been sitting in the back of a van, blindfolded and tied, for about 20 minutes now and he was on his way to the Freshmen Fright Night. "GAH!" he cried out again as the seniors slammed on their breaks for what felt like the hundredth time. _If you guys are drunk so help me... _Randy gritted his teeth at the thought.

Randy sat in the back of the van, thinking about the mess he got in. _What the hell am I supposed to do!?_ he thought in aggravation. No. Okay, he needed to focus. Randy took in a deep breath as he calmed himself. He thought back to anything that could have helped, automatically he thought to the time Howard and him signed up for a wilderness camp. _Heh. _Randy smirked as he remembered the camp. _I can't believe we did that, we _hate _the outdoors!_

Luckily though, at that camp they did a lot of things. Like canoeing, camping, hiking, and some survival drills. This wasn't _exactly _one of the things that he was taught this for... but still as good a situation as any other. Now, first things first. When in an emergency, wait for someone to get you. Well, Randy couldn't really do _that_. He was on his way for the most terrifying day of his life...

_Forget that, okay next. _Randy told himself. If you stuck somewhere, (this was the case) try not to wander to much. First you need to check your surroundings, where are you? Is there anything helpful around? _Shit. _Randy muttered under his breath. So far nothing was helping. He couldn't even _see _where he was exactly and there was probably nothing useful there anyways._ Okay, next one. _If you don't have anything useful around you, what do you have? Flashlights, cell, money, food and water?

Randy sighed. This seemed to be hopeless, the jerks took his phone, he didn't have a flashlight, (what was he, four!) and all he had was candy. _Oh! Well _that's _a plus side! They didn't take my candy! _Randy thought sarcastically to himself. How the heck was a bag of _candy _going to be helpful. Sure he had a lot, all those houses practically gave him the bowl!

Randy sighed, he felt hopeless as he sunk down in the corner of the van. _Man... so I'm going into the Fright Night Games... this really sucks... _Randy thought as he buried his blind-folded face into his chest. Suddenly the inside of his shirt felt warm as it buzzed to life, he could also see a faint glow shining through all the fabric. _The Nomicon! _Randy thought as his head shot up. He was so worried all night, he forgot he brought it with him.

_Awesome! Now how do-_ Randy thought as he started worming around in his binds. After a couple of minutes full of failed attempts he was annoyed. _Are you serious Nomi!? _he internally shouted at the book as he cocked his head in the direction of it. Out of nowhere he jumped as the book slammed beside him and opened up, still pressed against his chest and his shirt. The Nomicon glowed extra bright, Randy was glad he had a couple layers of fabric shielding his eyes as it shone through. Randy felt the nostalgic feeling of vertigo as his consciousness slipped away like water.

Randy's senses awakened to find himself falling through a Japanese painting of the night sky. He gave a small gasp as he felt the cool, night air rush through his hair as he felt the cool blow of the wind on his face. As Randy fell closer to the ground he also started to slow. He gently fell onto his feet in the middle of a bamboo forest, there was nothing around him. "Nomicon?" Randy asked as he spun around in a small circle. Still the Nomicon didn't show himself. Randy smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Nomi, I need to talk to you." Randy said politely. "I told you not to call me that." a calm, yet annoyed voice sounded behind him. Randy turned around in triumphant to face his teacher. He smirked as he looked into the slightly shorter boy's eyes. "I knew that if I said that you'd come out." Randy said, folding his arms around his chest. His teacher's expression didn't change, but he did see a bit of blush form on his cheeks. Probably by embarrassment that he fell for Randy's trick.

"So what took you so long." Nomi said, trying to change the subject. Randy stepped back with a gasp. "Duh! Uh- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT _TOOK _ME SO LONG!" Randy exclaimed. "I'm tied up and blindfolded in the back of a honkin van!" he said, annoyed that his teacher had the guts to say that to his face. "You try getting a book out of your shirt, with your hands behind your back, blindfolded, AND IN THE BACK OF A VAN!" Randy said, growing frustrated. The Nomicon just rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can do that in the back on an oxcart. I've had training. Which reminds me, I guess we should start practicing that now shouldn't we?" The Nomicon said with a mischievous expression that practically _said_, '_Lets see how many ways I can embarrass you failure!' _Randy gulped down a lump in his throat as he stared at his teacher. "Please don't do that." he croaked a whisper. The Nomicon's expression faded as his eyes widened. "Wait a second- why _are _you tied up in the back of a van!?" his teacher asked worriedly.

"Yeeah... funny story really!" Randy said as he looked to the side. "Well, every ten years the seniors have this thing called the Freshmen Fright Night where they kidnap seven freshmen and throw them into these woods on Halloween night. No one really knows _how _they get the kids, all you know is that you don't want to be one of them," all while Randy talked the Nomicon simply stared at him with a calm expression, nodding at every word he said, which puzzled Randy. Why would the Nomicon do that?

"And throughout the games, your being scared by, devil-knows-what! And a lot of kids don't really come out the same..." Randy finished telling the Nomicon who looked at him like this was perfectly normal. "Yes, yes. I know all about the Fright Night I -"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW!?" Randy exclaimed, interrupting Nomi. "Of course I know, you think this is the first time I've heard of this in the last 800 years?" Nomi said with a raised eyebrow. Randy's jaw hung open as he stared embarrassingly at his mentor. "No... I-I guess not, but why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!"

"I wanted a quick review. Plus I don't have anything to do really so!"

"Okay, but how _do _you know about it?" Randy asked. "Oh! Well, a quick question for you Randy-kun." the Nomicon said as he gestured for Randy to start walking with him. He didn't hesitate, it felt good to just relax and just talk with someone. "How does the Sorcerer take control over one?" the Nomicon asked his student.

"Easy, he takes over their most prized position when they get vulnerable." Randy answered easily. "Correct. Now, what do you _mean _by vulnerable?" Nomi asked, glancing over at Randy with a raised brow.

"Jeez Nomi-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"You should be teaching this to me! Why would you need to ask me these questions?" Randy said sarcastically as he looked over to his teacher. His expression was not amused. "Uh... okay... Well, being vulnerable is when you're sad, or angry, guilty, maybe _seriously _annoyed, embarrassed, and when people get scar-" Randy stopped before the words even left his mouth. He brought a hand to his forehead as all the pieces seemed to fit into his mind. "Idiot!" Randy muttered under his breath.

Randy turned around to look back at his teacher. "He also gets them with fear. And on Halloween night, everyone gets scared. And on this _special _Halloween night, the fear is _extremely _high! Ugh! I'm an idiot!" Randy scolded himself for not seeing this before. _Randy Cunningham, brilliant detective!_ he thought to himself.

"All true. And when the fear is high enough for the Sorcerer, he can posses the students. But, when the fear and anguish is really high, the monsters that ones turn into are even more dangerous." The Nomicon added. "Oh gee, even more dangerous monsters. Yipee!" Randy said, not very enthusiastically. "As the Ninja, it is your duty to protect the citizens and defeat these monsters. Every ten years, on Halloween night, when your seniors have these Fright Night Games, the Ninja must alert to stop the students who get possessed by the Sorcerer." the Nomicon warned Randy.

"Tonight will be extra difficult, but also easier. Tonight, everyone has something they love out in the open."

"Candy!" Randy answered.

"Yes, your sugary, teeth rotting treats you get on these nights are very dear to you." the Nomicon said. "I don't know how..." he added under his breath. "Okay, so on these nights, the Ninja that year has to stay near the Fright Night, protect the citizens nearby, unstank the students, and survive the night." Randy said, trying to list off all the things he would need to accomplish that night.

"Yes. It seems that you got it!" Nomi said with a satisfied look for his student. "Now," the Nomicon began, "Why are you tied up in the back of a van?" the Nomicon asked confused. "Oh! Uh, yeah. Here's the thing." Randy stuttered. "Um, this Fright Night will probably be really easy for me to guard because, well...

I'm in it."

...

...

...

...

...

_**Why hello there readers on FanFiction, I know I'm really late and it's already November, but like I said. I went to New York! So, I apologize for updating so late, now if you haven't been reading my other FanFiction you wouldn't know that I'm one of those people who use Human!Nomicon in there FanFic. (The guy one with short red hair who looks like he's Randy's age and well, made by Notnights! I think...) Speaking of my other FanFiction, that's going to be the next one I update. Oh my gosh, do any of you listen to Three Days Grace? My sister and I REALLY like their music, you should listen to them. Anyways, see you later!**_


	3. Let the Fight Night Begin

_**Hey guys, oh gosh I need to write this quick. Anyways, I hope you don't mind I'm writing a Halloween fanfic AFTER HALLOWEEN. Who else doesn't eat their candy for like, a month! I'll be needing to take time off of "Hidden Ninja" to write this, but on the bright side I'll be finishing volleyball so I can have more time to write. On the darker side I REALLY want to watch Doctor Who so I can watch the 50th anniversary. Gosh, I know some people take FOREVER to update their stories, and I don't want to be like that, but I also want this to be at least a little bit of quality. So, I'll go on and write now.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Randy watched as his teacher's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then would close it. Then open it again. He did this over and over again, it reminded Randy of a fish. Finally the Nomicon blinked and closed his mouth. "Uh... excuse me?" the Nomicon said as he cocked his head towards Randy. "Oh, um. Well I said that I got picked for the games..." Randy trailed off. Everything was quiet. The rustling of the trees, even the water from the stream he heard a minute ago. _Did Nomi accidentally do this? _Randy thought to himself.

"Hey, uh. Nomi? Earth to Nomicon." Randy teased. "Oh! Oh, I'm... I'm sorry. This is just... unexpected." The Nomicon said as he blinked out of his daze. "Well. It will be alright I guess!" Randy laughed nervously. "I mean, you just have to tell me what the other Ninjas who got pulled into the games did!" Randy continued to laugh nervously. He looked at the Nomicon's gaze. His teacher stared back at him, as if he were a doctor, about to tell his patient they only had 10 minutes to live. Worse, midnight was in 10 minutes.

The games start at midnight.

Randy gulped. "Heh, heh. What!" Randy said. The Nomicon just stared at him, his eyes full of sadness. He reached forward and put a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "***1**Watashi no gakusei, I am sorry. But you are actually the first Ninja to be chosen for this demonic event." The Nomicon said pitifully.

Randy's breath hitched. "Bu-"

"No." he was cut off by his teacher. "You need to do this. I am sorry Randy-sama. But you are the Ninja. You can still do your job, protect the students, keep the chaos down, but you can only do that if you win." Randy wanted to protest, but the Nomicon stopped him before he could say another word.

"Randy-sama. This will be a difficult challenge. And that's just what it is. A challenge. And challenges can always be beat." the Nomicon said with a more warming smile. Randy took in a deep breath. "***2**Arigatō. Anata wa tadashīdesu Nomicon." Randy said as he turned from his teacher and sat on a nearby rock as he closed his eyes at the ground. The Nomicon frowned as he followed and sat down next to him.

"You are holding back Randy, what is troubling you?" The Nomicon asked his student. Randy took a deep breath before tilting his head to look at his teacher. "It's not right." he said, as if that explained everything. The Nomicon just blinked at his student. "Uh..." he said as he looked off to the side.

"I mean," Randy said, now staring at the ground. "the games and all. The seniors go out, and _kidnap _students." Randy said as he looked at his teacher. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Randy said in disbelief. The Nomicon's face grew red. He was tempted to scold his student. _NO SWEARING! _But he was under pressure. He was scared. The Nomicon relaxed as he just let his student breath. "Well, on Halloween. Everyone is scared, maybe they think it should better be you than them?" Nomi tried.

Randy knit his brow. He took in a sigh. "I guess... but it's not fair." Randy said, "they can't do that."

"Hey, I never said they could."

"I know but- I just wish someone could do something." Randy said as he hung his head again and closed his eyes. The Nomicon was getting tired of this, he wasn't good at... comforting people. The Nomicon took in a sigh as he scooted closer to his student. "Randy?"

"Yeah." Randy said without even lifting his gaze. "Look in front of you." the Nomicon said calmly. Randy opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the Nomicon put a river in front of them. It still flowed, but very peacefully. "Yeah, it's the river. So what?"

The Nomicon just nodded. "Look closer, what do you see?" the Nomicon urged his student. Randy took sigh as he shook his head. "One day Nomicon, just..." Randy stood up and walked to the edge of the river before kneeling in front of it, the Nomicon followed. Randy leaned forward and peered in. He saw nothing, just the slow water moving over the shallow bottom. Randy focused harder, he knew the Nomicon wanted him to see something.

Finally he saw it. "Nomicon, it's just my reflection!" Randy tried hard not to snap. He was getting real tired about his teacher never making sense. "Yes. That is very good Randy-sama. Now, explain to me what your reflection looks like." Randy turned to his teacher, giving him the _"What-the-heck-do-you-mean-by-that?" _face, but stopped when he saw the Nomcion's annoyed yet calm expression. _Mmm... better not! _

Randy turned back to his reflection in the water, trying to keep his hair from falling into his eyes. "I... I see me! But... it's sort of hard. The water is making it a little unclear." Randy said as he looked back up at his teacher. The Nomicon greeted him with a warn, wise smile. "Exactly. You see your reflection, but it is unclear. You know what it is, but it is still not entirely correct. Randy, you know what you need to do. You just need to make it more clear for yourself." the Nomicon told his student as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Randy got up, and bowed his head to his teacher. "Arigatō Nomicon. I'll try to." Randy said sadly as he took a step back. "But before I leave... what do _you _think I should do?" Randy asked his teacher uncertainly. The Nomicon just smiled. "Easy. I think you should do your best, be the Ninja. Protect the innocent."

* * *

Randy snapped back to reality, lying on the floor of the van. "Man I hate seniors." Randy muttered as he struggled to sit up. The sapphire eyed Ninja groaned as he sat up. He still couldn't see anything. "Ah, jeez..." Randy gritted his teeth. From under the bag, his eyes suddenly widened, and his breath stopped. Randy stay as still as possible taking in his scenario. _The van... the van stopped..._ He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as if anxiety itself was breathing over his shoulder, their cold breath sending him a message, _'Run'. _Randy stay motionless. Still not daring to take a breath.

Suddenly, to his horror. He heard the loud creak, as moonlight and LED's streamed into the van. "Hey Freshmen!" the voice yelled. Its sounded as cold as the wind. "Ready to play a little game?" Randy's whole body shuddered, anxiety shaking him around. "NOPE! Nope, I'M GOOD!" Randy called urgently. He heard the thick headed boys jump into the van. "Aw, well that's too bad!" He said. He was obviously not sorry.

Randy squirmed back into the corner. _Shit. _He stumbled to his feet, the seniors were probably in front of him by now. Randy dashed to his left as he heard the sound of hands swishing past his ear. He just stumbled into another. _How am I supposed to know where they are if I can't see!? _Randy thought as he avoided getting caught by another set of hands. The Nomicon's old words echoed in his head. _'The nose always knows...' OF COURSE! Nomi I LOVE YOU!_ Randy thought happily, brushing some anxiety off his back. Randy focused on the senior's scent. Which actually wasn't that hard, these boys were teenage boys. Teenage boys _who are athletic._ They smelled like unwashed gym socks and AXE deodorant. Randy could tell that there were two other boys in the back, both cornering him. The van was big, but they had to lean forward to stop from hitting their heads on the ceiling. _Alright you shower needing seniors..._ Randy thought smugly,_ let's dance..._

The first one, who he could now tell was the idiot loyalist, ran towards Randy, ready to grab him. Randy just dived down and went under the boy, causing him to fly right into the corner of the van. "Ooh... I don't think your Mom's going to like _that!" _Randy gave with fake sympathy.

He looked to his left, there was the other thick-headed senior, inching his was away from Randy and into the other corner. Randy bounced on his toes as he smiled like a madman. "How you like me now, BOYEEE!?" he breathed in and out, each one filled with adrenaline. Finally he heard the senior give out a small chuckle. "Heh, you really are a _dumb _little freshmen aren't you?" the boy said as he laughed at Randy. "I mean, you really just turned your back on an open door."

Randy's eyes widened from under the sack, as he was about to turn around. As quick as Randy could breath, two arms locked themselves around the boy's chest. Randy struggled to fight out of their grip, but it was stone tight. He directed his head up at the senior, he felt his breath hit his sack, which means his chin was just above Randy's head. Randy breathed in and could smell the scent of dried blood. He heard a sniffle. "Hey there little freshie!" he heard the older boy say. The voice was familiar. _Son of a bitch... please tell me this isn't the guy I gave a bloody nose. Maybe he won't remember!_

"Man how I would like to see blood _gush _from your nose." he heard the boy grit his teeth. _Or maybe not._ Randy thought as his stomach dropped. Randy kept throwing himself forward, trying to kick at anything that might be in front of him. "Come one kid. You know its no good, now be a good sport and just go in the woods. You know you have to." the boys said fiercely. Randy's breath slightly slowed, and he brought back a kick.

_He's right... I _do _have to! _Randy thought to himself. He stopped kicking, but still kept trying to break free from the senior's grasp, just not as much. "Good." he heard him say with a hint of satisfaction. He shoved Randy forward, making sure to step on the boy's heels the entire time. "Sorry." he would spit, right before doing it ten more times. He could tell they were in the forest already, he could smell the dirt, the leaves, hear the hooting of owls, the humming of crickets, even the flutter of ***3**bats flying through the night sky.

Randy walked with the boys deeper and deeper down the path. Finally the sounds of the forest were drowned out by the cheering roars of teenagers. _The games... _Randy stopped. "Keep walking." the senior snapped as he shoved Randy closer and closer to the sound. Randy felt like his ears were about to burst as he stepped to the entrance of the make-shift stadium. Hot light shone through Randy's sack as he was pushed into the stadium. The cheering grew worse, he even heard some booing. There was so much noise, the whole senior class was here. _How could no one hear this? _Randy thought to himself. "Sit down." the senior ordered as he grabbed Randy's hair and forced him to sit in a seat. As he did so, the cheers became even louder than Randy thought possible. _Idiot. We're in the forest... _deep _in the forest._

Randy cringed at the noise as a couple of seniors tied his hands to the back of his chair. "Happy fright night loser!" one of them screamed in his ear. _You too moron. _Randy thought to himself, he didn't dare say a word. Randy felt his heart beat in his chest, faster and faster. He could feel his chest go up and down, up and down, the banging of the cheers in his head. He could feel the panic in the air, all weighing down on his chest. Randy gulped for air as he tried _pushing_ that thought aside.

_Jeez... is this what kids at school feel? _Randy thought as he tried to steady his breath. Randy was knocked from his thought of someone banging on a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen! Seniors!... Freshmen..." the crowd hushed as the voice echoed through the night. Randy licked his lips as he listened to the boy's voice, blasting through speakers.

"Every ten years, us seniors go out and pick some _lucky _freshmen, to have the biggest scare ever!" the crowd started to roar again, he only spoke when it died down. "So, I am your host, Daniel Gron, and this is my lovely assistant, Heidi Weinerman!" Randy's throat hitched as he gasped. He forgot that Heidi was helping the seniors this year with the film. They actually let a tenth grader in. Then, one factor punched Randy in the gut. _How is she even going to film this? _He didn't think she had many cameras. "Now! This year is going to be _extra _special. Because we have some sponsors." he trailed off. Randy heard the clicking of shoes on wood above him as Daniel and Heidi walked to his left, over Randy's position. "Lets give a terrifying welcome to Hannibal McFist!" he heard Heidi squeal. The stadium roared. _McFUCKING WHAT!? _Randy's thought screamed in his head.

"Hello there, hi everybody." Randy heard the voice of their town's billionaire say to the crowd. _What the hell is he doing here. Isn't he supposed to be an adult!? _Randy shot that thought down as soon as it flew into the air. He gave himself a mental face palm. _Nope. Nope, nope. Gosh freaking danngit, GROW UP MCFIST!_ "I know that you probably all are thinking, _'Why would good old McFist be approving of something like this?'" _McFist offered innocently.

_Uh... no. No, I actually can't believe I didn't see this sooner! _

"Well, I'm here to help out you seniors, AND YOU FRESHMEN!"

_Hella what now?_

"I know you freshmen are afraid that you might get hurt-" _I AM HURT!_ "but that's exactly why I'm here! You see, for this year, I have made some TERRIFYING MONSTERS! That are absolutely safe!" McFist hollered. At this Randy almost gagged. _You? Make _safe _monsters? I guess _you _could, but Viceroy? Hell no. And terrifying... _Randy panicked at the thought.

"And I've put various cameras all over the forest! So the seniors can see EVERYTHING..." McFist trailed off sinisterly. Randy gulped at the man's tone. _I don't think he's doing it _just _for the seniors._

"Now!" the senior boy had the microphone again. "Thank you McFist. Okay, so! Who wants to see this year's fright night vic- I mean guests?" he caught himself. The crowed roared in agreement. _How many seniors even _are _there? _Randy wondered to himself. "Alright then! Well, let's see our first fright!" Randy heard him say.

The pounding of shoes on a staircase washed over the stadium. Randy could hear the crowd silently exchanging excited words. "Fright number one is..." Randy heard the whoosh of a bag fly through the air and a surprised cry all in one second before the crowd starting cheering again. "BUCKY HENSLETTER!"

"BOOO!" Randy could hear the crowd holler, he even heard a few snickers. "H-Hey!" he heard Bucky cry. Randy gave a sigh of relief. Not too much competition, but poor Bucky. Plus he was just the first. "Okay then, well have fun Bucky. It was nice knowing you!" the senior said before rushing to the next kid. "WAIT! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Randy heard Bucky cry. Randy tried to push his voice away, it was too sad to hear.

"Our next contestant is..."Heidi said. Another whoosh. "Ooh! Stevens!" Randy heard the little ginger exclaim. the crowd cheered for him, he could even hear a couple of squeals. Probably from one of many girls Stevens had flirted with. Stevens gave a short little whimper, but then quickly covered it with a laugh. "The sad trombonist! Well, hope you'll be able to save your breath, make sure to sad trombone some competition away!" the senior said before he moved onto the next contestant.

"And our first girl of the night," Daniel said before swiping the bag off. "Debby Kang!" Randy's eyes widened. _Sassy Debby? How'd she let that happen? _Randy could hear the short girl growl. "Oh! Feisty aren't we?" the judge said. "Well, ***4**pequeño oso de la muerte mexicana linda, hope you can claw your way out of this!"

They went to the fourth kid. "Who is lucky four?" Heidi asked dramatically. The whoosh flew and the bag was off. The audience had a collective gasp. From under the sack Randy's eyes widened. _Crap. Who is it? I can't even see who it is! _"Ha ha! Well kidies, guess you're going to have an interesting fright night, you got the creepy little goth boy!"

"Eh... huh, wh-where am I? What is this?" Randy could hear the boy say. _Julian!?_

"***5**Julian Fowler!"

_Oh crap. There could actually be some competition after all... _

"Don't worry Julian, I think you'll get it in a sec." Randy heard the senior say mockingly.

"Now for our fifth fright." he heard the senior host say. Suddenly, Julian must have realized what he got into. "No! No please! There's gotta be some mistake!" Randy could hear Julian's screams, he was obviously horrified. The host just ignored him and kept on walking. _Julian, don't throw away your only edge to this thing so early in._

"So, frightening freshmen number five is-" there were multiple whistles and cheering after number five's bag was pulled. "***6**Morgan!" even more cheering and whistling. "Whatever, but I seriously don't want to be in here." Morgan said, she said it in her normal way, but as the Ninja, Randy was used to depicting fear. And Morgan's voice was trying to hide it. "Well I'm sorry hot stuff, but that's too bad. See, we have to start the games now." _Don't do that. You freaking sick freak. You can't just kidnap her, flirt with her, and then go and MAKE HER DO THE FRIGHT NIGHT GAMES! _Randy thought furiously.

After more whistling and cheering they were at number six. Randy could hear them right next to him. _Calm down Cunningham... you're next... _Randy told himself as he slowed his breathing and tried to give himself a calm expression. "Our sixth sinister fright is-" He heard Heidi say. Randy prepared himself for the bag to come off, instead there was a whoosh, a cheer, and a gasp. "Theresa Fowler!" she said. Randy almost fell back in his chair as he contained a scream. _WHAT?! _Randy thought to himself. "What!? NO! Theresa NO! PLEASE DONT MAKE HER GO IN THERE, PLEASE!" Randy could hear Julian crying out. Randy fought in his chair, _They better be joking, or so help me... _"What the hell?" Randy heard someone quietly say next to him. It must be Heidi. _Oh shut up you traitor._

"Julian? Julian where are you?" Theresa said next to Randy. It ripped his heart apart to hear her like this, it sounded like she had been crying for a while before. "Theresa I'm right here, don't worry, it will be okay!" Julian called for his sister. "Oh! Looks like we have some siblings in the games! But don't think you'll be able to help her Julian, if you do we'll send the worst monsters after you!" Rand heard Daniel say. _Did he take over? Where's Heidi?_ Randy thought to himself. His question was answered by a pair of hands on his shoulders. "You need to calm, _down!" _the voice snapped in his ear. Randy gave a bitter chuckle. "How about you try getting sacked by some seniors, being thrown into the Fright Night, find out that some of your friends are against you, and then be told to _calm. Down." _Randy said as he gritted his teeth. The hands on his shoulders faded away, as the clicking of heels came towards them, signaling the end of Theresa's introduction.

Randy narrowed his eyes as hatred filled his chest. He hated that feeling, it shouldn't exist. It was a dangerous feeling for him to have, but right now. Randy was okay with being dangerous. "And our last fright of the night is-" Randy kept a hard expression. He had a problem to deal with. And he was going to fix it. The bag was swiped from Randy's face, and he swiped his hair out of his eyes as he looked up.

"Randy Cunningham!" Daniel said. Randy just glared at him, causing the boy to step back at bit. Randy tightened his jaw as he look at Daniel, he wore a Green Suit, some sort of top hat, and was decorated in dollar signs. _Someone's a fan of the Lorax. _Randy thought to himself. He then turned his head to look at Heidi in the eye, giving her a glare. ***7**She wore gray see through leggings, black combat boots to her knees, black shorts that reached the middle of her stomach, white gloves, and a sort of short tail coat over a white and yellow tux shirt and bowtie. Some sort of magician outfit.

Heidi walked back a bit, was he making her uncomfortable? He didn't care. She didn't care about what she was doing. She was obviously surprised to see him. She swallowed and dropped her own gaze to her feet. Randy smirked, but just a bit. "Uh... huh huh! So! Guess we got a tuff guy here don't we?" Daniel said, Randy finally noticed that for once. The stadium was actually fully quiet. Randy didn't answer he just continued to stare at Daniel, as if he were trying to burn him with his gaze. It was so focused, maybe it could. He heard the boy swallow as he tried to pep up conversation. "So, you going to be tuff in there?" the boy asked, mocking Randy. Suddenly the crowd full of idiots stood to there feet. "OOoooOoh!" they all burned.

_Teh! Really? _Randy just raised an eyebrow. "Well what do _you _think? Really?" he asked Daniel, Randy growing a sinister smile across his face. Daniel sweated as he licked his lips. This was _not _going the way he planned, now did it? "Well, why don't you look at your opponents real quick." he said. Randy's face paled a bit. He must have noticed because his voice became stronger again. "Well! Come on everybody! Look at one-another. Who's gonna get you? Who are you going to out last?" he said as he turned away from Randy and headed to the center of the stadium, followed by Heidi. Randy took the opportunity to look at Theresa. _Was she okay? _Randy turned his head to the left, and his heart sank. Theresa stared back at him, into his eyes. They were totally broken, scared out of her mind. "Its going to be okay!" he mouthed. "How do you know?" she asked him. Her eyes filling with tears. Randy's expression tightened. "Because I'll make sure of it."

"WELL THEN!" Daniel said into a microphone. "How about one more time for our champions!" a roar of approval came from the audience. Daniel suddenly whipped around, pointing at Bucky.

"Bucky Hensletter!"

"Stevens!"

"Debby Kang!"

"Julain Fowler!"

"Morgan!"

"_Theresa _Fowler..."

She didn't even take her eyes off of him, so he didn't her's. He knew she would need it.

"And Randy Cunningham!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

_***1: 'My student' (In Japanese)**_

_***2: 'Thank you. You're right' (In Japanese)**_

_***3: I'm pretty sure there are bats in Norrisville. There were some bats flying through the air in the beginning of their Halloween Ep.**_

_***4: 'My cuter little Mexican Death Bear.' (In Spanish)**_

_***5: Come on, they've GOT to be related!**_

_***6: Is she a freshmen? I mean, she had a sophomore party, but in the show they display her as a cool freshmen. So is she just so popular she can have all sophomore parties without anyone saying anything?**_

_***7: Zatanna from Young Justice, look her up.**_

_**Okay! Hey, sorry for such the long time. Happy Thanksgiving! So, since its already the end of November and I'm not even done with THIS, I think I'll just do the Christmas fanfic next year. Oh, and yes. This is going to be a RandyxTheresa thing. Also! Any whovians out there? ERMERGERD! I saw the 50th anniversary in the theaters and it was so great! I wore TARDIS dress, a trench coat, my sis wore something like Amy Pond, my hat, and a 'Keep Calm and Don't Blink' shirt. It was so cool, some guy went as the 10th doctor, (it was awesome.) and another kid about my age was as the 11th. IT WAS SO EPIC! And we invited our friend (who will remain nameless) and when she showed up, she hasn't seen any Doctor Who yet, so as soon as her mom pulled away and we were inside, I pulled out a red bowtie and Doctor Who shirt and was like, "Here, put this on." and she was like, "OH THANK GOD! Now I wont look like some loser who doesn't even watch the show!" It was so awesome! OH! Sorry for that, got a little fangirly! Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving, and I'll try to write but I wont rush. I like QUALITY FANFICTION! So BYE! DON'T GET TRAMPLED ON BLACK FRIDAY!**_


	4. Fright Night Message

_**Hey guys, so I'm really, really thinking I should just make this story for next year. I was really stupid for waiting so long to make a Halloween Fanfic and I really think that I should just wait for next year, I have a TON of ideas that I love, I got it all planned out and, I sort of want this to be long and not rushed. I don't think you guys even want to read this in the WINTER TIME, GOSH DANGIT PRCRASTINATION! Okay so, I just think it would be best.**_


End file.
